And It Began With A Letter
by RidingonRumbleroar'sback
Summary: Lily loves the library, and the comfort it provides, but what happens when it proves useless in her time of need? Letters from her sister are always eventful, but this time it was a bit different.


Lily Evans sighed as she entered the library. What a place. She inhaled and breathed in the smell of books – old, new – didn't matter. They were all wonderful to her. She could read practically anything. She would curl up in a chair and read stories written by muggles and wizards alike. From fairytales to charm books to adventurous stories of faraway lands, she traveled to new worlds every day. It was her own way to escape reality. Some people drank their sorrows away; Lily read them.

Today she was in the library to read something that couldn't be checked out. Petunia had sent her a letter. This in itself was unusual, but even weirder still, it had come by owl. This note must have been of some importance, hence the reason she came to the seclusion of the library. Her sister hated anything remotely related to the wizarding world. It was after dinner and most of Lily's peers were back in the common room, getting ready for tomorrow's quidditch match. She didn't have to worry about any of her friends bothering her, but she still headed to the back corner of the library, farthest from Madam Pince, and slowly tore open the envelope.

_Lily, _

_Included is an invitation to my wedding. I would prefer it if you didn't come, but Mother insisted that I send you this letter. Vernon and I decided that you will not be part of the wedding in any sort of way. If you insist on coming, please do not bring a date – one freak at my wedding is already too much. After the wedding, I think it is best that we don't see each other anymore. This is just for the happiness and well-being of our family. Please don't respond. _

_Petunia._

Lily studied the parchment in her hands and read the words over and over. When they were little, Petunia and she had always fantasized about each other's special days and how they would be the other's maid of honor, but the eldest sister's day was finally here, and she wanted nothing to do with her younger sibling.

The invitation was soon littered with tears as Lily examined it more. How could Petunia tell her only sister that she didn't want her at her wedding, or to see her again at all for that matter? She was heartbroken. Once again, she was the misunderstood nine-year-old that accidentally made her sister float in the air for fifteen minutes before her dad could get her down. Petunia was so upset, she banished Lily from their play area and didn't talk to her for a month. This of course was on a much larger scale, but both situations managed to send Lily into a state of depression.

Lily Evans stared at the table before her. No longer did the library provide the quiet stability that the lonely girl needed. Instead she headed to the door, ignoring the curious glances towards her tears and blotchy face. She had reached a few meters past the exit when a concerned voice rang out from behind her.

"Evans? Lily? Hey! You alright?" She felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and carefully turn her around to face James Potter. She shook her head and continued to walk.

"James, please not right now. I'm not in the mood for your antics. I haven't had the best evening," she said, but her voice came out croaky and tear-filled instead of annoyed.

"I'm not here to hit on you," he promised. In fact, he hadn't done or said anything to her along those lines since the year started. As fellow Heads, they had come to be close friends. "I was wondering if you needed some help or someone to talk to. Can I do anything?" At this point, they had walked to a small, unused side corridor and Lily sank to the floor, her back against the wall, and once again let the tears fall freely. Her male counterpart dropped down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"James, I don't know what to do," she finally admitted. He looked down at her worriedly, confused. Before he could respond, Lily pulled the letter out of her pocket, where she had crumpled it while leaving the library, and handed it over to him. James sighed sadly as he read the letter. Lily had told him of Petunia's dislike of the wizarding world, but he had no clue that it went to such an extreme. When James had finished reading, he shoved the letter in his pocket and pulled Lily closer, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't tell her it would be okay, because it probably wouldn't be okay between the sisters after this. All he could do was be there. After about twenty minutes, Lily moved out of his grasp and turned to face him, reveling in the hazel color of his eyes.

"Thank you. I don't know how you put up with me. I don't think I could," she whispered. His face shone with love for the young girl in front of him.

"Oh, Lily. I'll never have to put up with you. You aren't any sort of burden. If only…" James stopped in fear of what she might say.

"What? If only what, James?" She begged him to explain, but he shook his head.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't do this to you anymore. You clearly expressed your feelings for me in past years. I don't want this friendship to end. You mean so much to me, Lils. Losing you would break my heart. I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all." He finished his speech and looked at the ground.

"Things can change in a year, James." He jerked his head back up to see his happiness and love reflected in her emerald eyes and his smile slowly grew. "Why don't you ask me?" she finished.

"Go out with me, Evans?" Lily smiled and nodded and moved towards James, pressing her lips to his with a fiery yearning.

"Took you long enough," she sighed, after breaking the kiss.

And they lived happily, at least for a little while. James kept her from fretting over Petunia and turned into her own personal library, providing comfort whenever she needed it. No longer did she need the tranquility of books surrounding her to feel safe. As long as she had James, everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: So, this isn't my best, but the idea came to me, and I had to write it down. I don't know if I like how it turned out, but PLEASE let me know what you thought. Of course, I own nothing. That goes to J. K. Rowling, obviously. Read and review! I love writing these for you guys, but it makes it even more special when you tell me your feelings on it. I'm always up from some healthy criticism or complements. ;) See you on the flip side!**

**~RORB **

**(Side Note: Actually, I don't think I've ever mentioned my real name. It's Sarah, just by the way.)**


End file.
